


Harry Potter Inspiration Poem

by JuniorWoofles



Series: Poetry Pool Party [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/pseuds/JuniorWoofles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I must be like Slytherin; cunning and mean.  <br/>I must be like Hufflepuff; everything I seem.  <br/>I must be like Ravenclaw; determined and smart.  <br/>I must be like Gryffindor; strong lion braveheart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Potter Inspiration Poem

**Author's Note:**

> I was so proud of this when I first wrote this.

I must be like Slytherin; cunning and mean.   
I must be like Hufflepuff; everything I seem.   
I must be like Ravenclaw; determined and smart.   
I must be like Gryffindor; strong lion Braveheart.   
I must be a witch; power over all.   
I must be a giant; standing proud and tall.   
I must be like Ginny; chasing my dream.   
I must be like the trio; the perfect team.   
I must be like Hermione; unfrazzle my hair.   
I must be like Neville; cautious with care.   
I must be like Luna; perfectly sane.   
I must be like Wood; top of my game.   
I must be like Seamus; like Katniss; on fire.   
I must be like Dumby; always aiming higher.   
I must be like Fleur; stunningly pretty.   
I must be like Harry; terribly witty.   
I must be like Snape; completely loyal.   
I must be like Malfoy; who thinks he's royal.   
I must be like Mad-Eye; defying the Dark Arts.   
I must be like Draco; going to Pigfarts.   
I must be a Weasley; jumpers and ginger.   
I must be like Sprout; with a green finger.   
I must be like Flitwick; honoring the wise.   
I must be like Umbridge; plotting the demise.   
I must be like Minerva; deep lover at heart.   
I must be like Olympe; elaborate horse and cart.   
I must be like Ron; always with food.   
I must be like Trelawny; ever changing mood.   
I must be like Lupin; secrets of the night.   
I must be like Sirius; hidden bright light.   
I must be like Filch; stomping out misdeeds.   
I must be like Crabbe; full of greed.   
I must be a spider; gingers to tap-dance.   
I must be Romione budding romance.   
I must be a house-elf; servant and slave.   
I must be a Maurander; learn to behave.   
I must be like Hagrid; forgetting my past.   
I must be like James; killed with a blast.   
I must be like Lily; fiery red heat.   
I must be like Voldy; ends will meet;   
I must be a Potterhead; forever and Always.


End file.
